


Valentine's Day prompts

by AlessandraDC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Turtlecest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraDC/pseuds/AlessandraDC
Summary: This is a collection of Valentine's Day (really love/romance) drabbles from prompts on Tumblr and DA. Feel free to send me a request too!You can find the list of prompts here: http://alessandradc.deviantart.com/journal/Valentine-s-Day-Prompts-663906356





	1. I refuse to take part in this - L/M

"No, absolutely not," Leo crossed his arms over his plastron and turned away from the youngest Hamato.

"Aw, come on, Leo!" Mikey insisted. "It'll be fun!" He gripped Leo's shoulder and attempted to turn his big brother around to face him, but all he got in return was resistance. In fact, Leo turned his face even further away from Mikey.

“I refuse to take part in this,” Leonardo repeated.

Mikey changed directions and tried peeking around Leo's other side to glance at his face. His powers were useless if his big brother couldn't see his large puppy dog eyes. Leo turned and his shell bumped Mikey away, "Leo, you will look so hot. I promise. Is that what you're worried about? That you'll look silly?"

"No," came the grumbled response. Leo and Mikey had been together a few months and the youngest turtle was just as unpredictable in their relationship as in battle. He often came to Leo with new ideas of things to try between them. Some were quickly shot down by the older terrapin, while others he agreed to try. This particular idea was meeting much more resistance than Mikey expected.

"Fine!" Mikey finally relented throwing his arms up in the air. He was going to have to go with Plan B. "I'm going to ask Raph to do it. I bet he'll look hot too and he would totally pose for my pictures." He started heading for the door before a forest green hand caught him by the elbow. Mikey looked up at Leo's deep blue eyes and dark flushed cheeks. The older turtle held out his hand, "Give them to me."

Mikey couldn't help but smile. Leo was so easy. He'd figured him out a long time ago. He placed the black fishnet stockings in his brother's hand and pulled out the camera he'd had at the ready since entering Leo's bedroom. He couldn't wait to see Leo decked out in the sexy gear and through the lens of the salvaged camera Donnie had gifted him.


	2. I can't believe you remembered that - D/R

Donatello was tired. He had been working all day. Staring hard at the computer and formulas across his screen. He gathered that his brothers had gone to bed as the lair was eerily silent. He rubbed his large three-fingered hand across his forehead and pulled the purple fabric off his face.

On his way to bed, he stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Drinking the cool liquid he realized how parched he had been. Donatello grimaced internally his brothers were always urging him to eat better, sleep more, and to generally take care of himself. Raph was especially vocal about it. Speaking of the red banded turtle, Donny wondered if he would be waiting for him in bed.

He pushed open the door to his room, but found it empty. Donny was slightly disappointed. He enjoyed crawling in bed next to Raph at the end of a long day. The burly turtle would wrap his arms around Don and only then would the genius' brain shut down.

Donny set his almost empty bottle of water next to bed and was about to sweep back his blankets when he noticed a small box on the bed. No bigger than the palm of his hand. He found himself smiling as he reached for the box and opened the lid. Inside was a small amber stone and inside a perfectly petrified bug. Donny held the stone up to try and catch the light, but his room was so dark it was a useless endeavor.

"So what'cha think?" came the voice from behind him. Donatello jumped and spun around. His brother was standing next to the door, hidden by the shadows. He should have sensed him, but Donny had been so tired and focused on 'bed' that he had not.

"It's beautiful," Donny admitted as Raph drew close. "But… why did you give me this?" Raph wrapped his arms around Donatello from behind and pressed his chin onto his brother's shoulder.

"When we were little, ya used to have a collection with rocks and bones and a bunch'a other stuff, remember?" Raph said against his cheek. "And ya used to pretend to be some scientist guy digging up stuff like that. You'd dress up and try to get all of us to help ya on your expeditions or whateva'." He chuckled. "Anyway, April said she found it at some antique store and when I saw it, I wanted to give it to ya."

Donnie remembered. He smiled softly, recalling days of playing in the sewers with his brothers, imagining all the possibilities of their lives and not yet really understanding the limitations of what it meant to be different.

"I can't believe you remember that," Donny said still turning the small rock in his hands. They were so little then. His collection of "precious" items was lost during one of the first destructions of the lair and he never really thought about recovering it. Donny figured he had to focus on more important things than collecting silly items. He would never be a paleontologist, or any other -gist anyway.

"Course I remember," Raph answered. "Ya always put me in charge of Mikey and Leo and I got ta tell them what ta do," he smiled smugly before dragging Donny down onto the bed with him.

"Wait!" Donny exclaimed and placed the amber rock next to his water bottle on the nightstand. Once it was safe, the purple banded turtle turned to his brother to show him how much he appreciated the gesture.


	3. That is an unholy amount of romance novels - M/L

Leonardo was sitting quietly watching the evening news. Raph was out with Casey, Donnie was helping April with homework, and Splinter had gone to visit Leatherhead who had requested his assistance. And Mikey… well, he wasn’t sure where Mikey was and that might not be a good thing. If Mikey was being quiet, that usually meant he was up to no good. The oldest turtle sighed and decided he’d better see what his mate was doing.

His first stop was the kitchen, but it was dark and empty. Leo panicked momentarily thinking that Mikey might have ventured into Don’s lab and then surely the genius would have both their hides. Thankfully a quick peek in the lab revealed that it was also dark and empty.

Leo paused to listen, but couldn’t hear any movement throughout their home. A bit of worry prickled his senses, “Mikey?” He walked back through the living area and headed for the bedrooms. “Hey! Mikey!” No response.

That’s when he noticed that the door to Raph’s room was cracked open. Leo crossed the rest of the distance in long strides and pushed open the bedroom door. Mikey shrieked at the intrusion which in turn made Leo jump, “Mikey?! What are you doing in here?? If Raph catches you-” He paused mid sentence when Mikey smiled and held up a dog eared book. On the cover was a scantily clad woman being held by a long-haired muscular man and the words across the top read ‘Unchain My Heart’.

Leo mouthed the words silently and then noted that Mikey had a small box filled with such books, “What-?” Mikey held up a finger to silence Leo and read out loud, “She quivered at seeing his manhood standing at full attention.” Mikey raised the inflection of his voice, “Take me now, Donovan!” and snickered after reading the last part.

“Are these Raph’s?” Leo asked incredulously as he came and sat next to his brother. Mikey nodded with a large grin, “Isn’t this crazy, bro?” The youngest turtle gestured at the box sitting before him and then pointed under the dresser, “There’s another one too.” Leo chuckled as he picked up one of the books, “This is an unholy amount of cheesy romance novels.” They looked at each other for a second and broke down laughing. Their big tank of a brother had scores of romance novels stashed in boxes in his bedroom. Even though Leo really wanted to tease his brother about it, he decided it was better to put them back before Raph discovered their intrusion, but not before borrowing a couple of the steamier novels for some bedtime reading later.


	4. You're not very good at this 'romance' thing, are you? - M/L

Leo started noticing little things popping up around the lair. Sweet love notes from Mikey stuffed in his favorite box of tea or wrapped around his meditation candles. Then the magazines followed. Cosmopolitans and other girly publications were prominently left out on the coffee table or on top of their haphazard pile of magazines in the bathroom. Everyone knew they were Mikey's. He was the only one who had bonded with April over things like that and the two of them would on occasion have a "girl's" night. However, Leo wasn't sure if Mikey was leaving them out for him or just for all of them to peruse. Finally one night as he slid under his blankets, he felt a crumple below his shell and pulled out another magazine. Ok, this was getting ridiculous! Magazine in hand, Leo went to find his lover who was pulling another all-nighter in front of his gaming console, much to Leo's disapproval.

The older terrapin stood in front of the TV, despite Mikey's protest, holding out the magazine for his brother to see.

"Mikey, what is this?" Leo demanded.

"A magazine, duh," Mikey responded while trying to look around his mate.

Leo wanted to smack his forehead. Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. "No, what I mean is, why was it in my bed?"

This time Mikey looked up, "Oh, I thought you'd like reading it."

Leo frowned in return, "You thought- What? Why would I like this?" He held it up again to display the cover with all their claims of '10 Ways to Turn on Your Man' or 'Valentine's Day Romantic Ideas You'll Both Enjoy.' Mikey snickered a bit and shrugged.

"Mikey!" Leo crossed his arms and glared at his younger brother who was clearly evading his question.

Mikey relented, "Ok, ok… I thought maybe you could use the help."

"Help with what?"

The youngest turtle set down the controller after pausing his game. "Being romantic…" he answered more quietly than he had intended. At that, Leo knelt in front of Mikey, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Mikey started to explain. "We've been going out for a while and you never do anything romantic… for me." His cheeks turned a darker shade of green. It was not his nature to hold things back, but the young turtle had been struggling with communicating this to Leo, afraid of hurting the other one's feelings.

"We've gone out on runs," Leo defended himself. He invited Mikey regularly to go topside with him to enjoy the fresh air and night sky.

"Yeah, bro. That doesn't count," Mikey responded.

"What about meditation? It's kind of romantic with the candles…" Leo's voice trailed off as he watched Mikey's head shake.

"No, dude," he smiled a bit. "You're not very good at this 'romance' thing are you?"

Leo huffed in annoyance, and feeling a little embarrassed. Obviously his mate had been unsatisfied and Leo completely oblivious, "How long have you been thinking about this? And why didn't you say something before, Mikey?"

At the question, Mikey looked down, "You've been so busy training and tracking Karai and all that. I didn't really want to add to your stress." The older turtle realized that maybe they had not had a lot of quality alone time lately. Leo had been focused on clan matters and Mikey had submerged himself in his games. It had even been a few weeks since they had sex last.

Leo cupped Mikey's chin and tilted his face up to look at his little brother in the eyes, "Mikey, I always have time for you." He leaned in to place a soft kiss on the sea green lips then glanced back at the magazine on his lap, "So, which one of these did you want to try?"

Mikey grinned and flipped open the magazine to a page that had been clearly marked (and somehow Leo had missed). The two turtles couldn't go out to eat at a restaurant or pick up tickets to their favorite Broadway show as some of the other suggestions mentioned, but they could definitely have an impromptu dance party. Leo laughed when his brother pointed it out. He would never ever do that for anyone else, but he could probably manage that for Mikey.


	5. First Valentine's Day after break-up - M/D

The break-up had been monumental, which was strange considering the two individuals involved - always cheerful Michelangelo and serene Donatello. There had been a lot of hurt feelings and accusations when Mikey accidentally messed up Donnie's lab work. Work that Donnie had put months into. All gone in a few minutes.

It had been a few months since "the incident" as Leo and Raph had started calling the break-up. Mikey and Donnie could be entirely professional around each other. They could make it through practice and patrolling without incident, much to their older brother's relief. But any other time, the two terrapins remained as far away from each other as possible.

Donatello was currently looking over his notes and still trying to piece back together his work. He had been at it since its demise. He blew out a slow breath to vent his frustration. Sometimes trying to understand what he himself had written at 4am was the biggest challenge. He glanced at the clock and with a sudden pang of regret realized that it was Valentine's Day. The first, since he and Mikey had split.

Donnie could admit to himself that he never thought it would happen. He and Mikey's relationship was near perfect. Their major struggle had really always been the genius' work. Mikey all too often wanted to relax and take a break, and Donnie wanted to work. His little brother's pleading eventually would make the genius turtle give in to the guilt that bubbled up within and push work aside in favor of hanging with Mikey. Sometimes Donnie had resented Mikey for that.

"Ugh," Don pushed his notebook, tablet, and pen aside. He couldn't look at the numbers anymore today! Thinking of Mikey had also brought up other frustrations and it made the purple banded turtle want to swipe everything off his desk. And yet… If Donnie was honest with himself, he missed Mikey. His smile and cheerful disposition. Mikey who would wait for him until the crack of dawn so they could go to bed together. Sweet thoughtful Mikey that eased his tension with massages and other fun treats, indulging Donnie's every (yes, every) whim. Those thoughts made him smile.

"I'm an idiot," he announced to no one in particular. Yes, it was frustrating he had to re-do his work, but was it worth losing the best thing in his life? The answer was so clear, Donnie couldn't believe he had not seen it until that moment.

He stood and walked over to the cabinet on the far wall. Donnie had been so excited for Valentine's Day, he had actually planned something way in advance. He reached inside and grabbed the wrapped present - only a small part of what he had originally planned. Just a few months ago, he had been dying to give this to his little brother. Cradling the present to his plastron, he set off to find the orange banded turtle. It was time to set some things right.

Locating Mikey was easy. He was sprawled shamelessly across their couch with a comic and a bag of chips on his plastron. Donnie approached Mikey and waited for the other terrapin to notice him. Slowly, hesitantly, Mikey lowered the comic and looked at Donatello.

"Oh, um, hey D," Mikey greeted softly, amazed that Donatello was even in the same room with him.

"Hey," Donnie replied.

Mikey took in the small package that Donatello held to his chest and the small hopeful spark in his brown eyes, so he ventured to ask, "Is that for me?"

The genius turtle nodded and held out the small package. Mikey wiped his fingers on his thighs before reaching for it. He sat up and patted the spot on the couch next to him. Donatello came around to accept the offered seat.

Before Mikey could open the present, Donnie said, "I am so sorry, Mikey. I shouldn't have said those things. You're not dumb at all, you know that, right?"

A wide smile spread across his little brother's face, "Yeah, I guess. But it's nice to hear it from you. It means a lot to me… what you think." Mikey glanced down at the present in his hands and back at his brother, "I'm sorry too, bro. I shouldn't have been messing around in your lab. I know how important all that stuff is."

"Mikey," Donnie laid a hand on his brother's arm, "Do you think you could give me another chance?"

Mikey laughed in disbelief, "Give YOU another chance? You mean, you give ME another chance!" Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes and he wiped them away messily, "I wasn't sure you were ever going to even talk to me again."

Donnie tenderly wiped away his brother's tears and cupped his cheek, "I could never stay mad at you forever. So, what do you say?" It didn't matter to the genius turtle who gave who a chance, only that they fixed what was broken. Donnie never liked leaving things in disrepair.

Mikey flung his arms around Donnie and crushed him to his plastron. "Of course!" he said against Donatello's throat. Without knowing who took the initiative, their lips pressed against each other. Warm breath ghosting over slightly chapped lips and tongues swirling around each other. Donnie thanked the heavens that Mikey was a forgiving turtle.

As soon as they parted, Mikey ripped into his gift and whooped at the collection of cult monster flicks within. He ordered Donnie to pop some popcorn and just like that the tension that had separated them melted away. It didn't mean that all was forgiven and forgotten, but at least this was the first step in putting the pieces back together.


	6. Secret Admirer - L/R

Raphael's fingers dipped into the water. It was frigid and slightly murky. He decided it was probably time to change it. He pulled the stopper and watched the water swirl down the drain. His eyes trailed over the still body before him looking for any sign of life, aside from the almost imperceptible pulse at his throat. His brother remained still and unresponsive.

Donnie had told them the statistical probabilities of someone waking from a coma, and of doing so with no sort of lasting damage. The red banded turtle had not understood everything his brother said, except that the chances were grim.

Raphael sighed, "Ya gotta wake up, Leo. There's things I want to tell ya." He took the opportunity to clean over the wounds again as Donnie had showed him. Having Leo so still gave him the chance to look closely at his features. Something that Leo had never welcomed.

Raph remembered Leo had caught him staring once.

"Raph, what are you looking at?" Leo had asked with an annoyed tone.

Surprised at being caught, Raph responded snidely, "Your ugly mug." It was the only way to cover up that he'd been inspecting the speckles across his brother's face. The spots covered his brother's cheeks and forehead in different shades of green. They weren't freckles exactly, but adorable all the same.

"Stop it!" Leo demanded, his cheeks flushing with a hint of red. 

The thought made Raph smile. If only his brother could see how he was staring now, Leo would be furious.

He replaced the stopper and began filling the tub with tepid water, not wanting to shock his brother's system.

"I never got to tell ya how much you mean ta mean, Fearless," he said to his broken brother. Raph had tried, unsuccessfully. He had once left Leo a love note, when they were much younger. He had slipped it under his brother's pillow and snuck away, leaving the note to be discovered later. The blue banded turtle had appeared after several hours with the paper crumpled in his hand and had thrown it at Raph.

"Real funny, Raph," Leo had said. The red banded turtle meant to be genuine, but Leo's reactions always put him on the defensive.

"It wasn't me," he replied to his own disdain. Why couldn't he just be straightforward? Why did Leo make him feel all these different contradictory emotions? It was a constant push and pull within his soul.

"Don't even try lying! I know it was you! I know your handwriting," Leo responded. "Don't be a jerk!" He had spun and stormed out of the room then. The small crumpled note left sitting at Raph's feet.

In the dingy bathroom, Raph leaned forward to press a kiss to Leo's temple. "I meant all that corny shit. I wasn't trying to be a jerk. I don't know what I would do without ya, Leo. You're my best friend… I love ya. I always have."

Raph sat back. In the movies, this is where his brother would wake up and smile, brought back by Raph's confession. But here in this old farmhouse, with their family crumbling around them, there was no response from the forest green terrapin. Raphael shut the water off and hung his head. He listened to the only sound filling the bathroom - the steady drip from the faucet - and prayed that he would get a chance to tell his brother his most inner secret.


	7. Secret Admirer - R/D

April had insisted they all spend Valentine's Day weekend at the farmhouse. Raph was not thrilled with the idea one bit, but ended up giving in at his brothers' and best friend's insistence. The reason he didn't really want to go was because it meant he had to be around all the couples. Ok, so there weren't that many but still Mikey and Leo had recently gotten together and could barely keep their hands to themselves. Raph had already walked in at awkward moments several times and he felt he might scream if it happened again. He had seen way more of his brothers' tails than he ever wanted. Being at the farmhouse also meant he had to be around April and Casey, who usually kept things pretty low key, but it was Valentine's Day weekend after all. 

Raph grumbled as he headed to the barn where he and Casey had set up a punching bag previously. He took the time to stretch his arms and neck, and to wrap his hands before stepping up it. That's when he noticed a piece of paper stuck to the bag. Raph peeled it off and looked over its contents. It appeared to be a page torn out of a book, and there was a… poem?

_ All the wishes of my mind know your name, _

_ And the white desires of my heart _

_ They are acquainted with you. _

_ The cry of my body for completeness, _

_ That is a cry to you. _

_ My blood beats out your name to me, unceasing, pitiless _

_ Your name, your name.* _

Raphael turned the page over and found it blank on the other side, "What the hell?" he muttered. Why was this here? Clearly someone must have left it for him. Casey rarely used the space, unless he was with Raph. He pondered over the possibilities. It had to be one of his brothers or Casey, just messing with him. Real funny. Raph decided he'd ask them about it after going a few rounds with his punching bag. He folded the poem and tucked it into his belt.

He found Mikey alone in the kitchen later that afternoon. The youngest turtle was wearing an apron and humming as he prepared something on the stove.

"Hey, Mike."

The orange banded turtle looked over his shoulder and smiled at his older brother, "Hey, bro."

Raph leaned his shell against the counter next to Mikey and his brother's large blue eyes turned quizzical as they took in Raph's demeanor. "Something up, Raphie?" Mikey asked. Raph pulled out the folded piece of paper and showed it to his brother, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would ya?" he asked.

Mikey read it over and grinned, "Ooh, that's hot, bro." He turned back to his cooking and humming as if Raph had said nothing.

"Mikey," Raph hissed, "did you leave this for me?"

"Me?" Mikey responded, but before he could say anything else the eldest Hamato brother entered the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," Leo said. "What's up?"

Raph quickly folded the page back up and stuffed it out of sight. "Nothin'" he replied. The red banded turtle really didn't feel like sharing this information with his oldest brother. The kitchen fell quiet abruptly and Raph made a quick exit before the situation got too uncomfortable. Well, shit. He didn't really get an answer out of his little brother.

                                                                                                                  ***

Around mid-day the following day, Raph entered the barn again. The rest of his brothers were enjoying the warmth by the fireplace, but he had decided on another session with his bag. If he was true to himself, he was also curious to see if there would be anything else waiting for him. As soon as he entered, Raph could see something was pinned to his bag once again. This time, it was a large dandelion. There was nothing else accompanying it. He plucked the flower and studied it between his large green fingers. Someone was going to get their ass kicked if they kept this up.

Raph decided to hunt down his best friend to see if he had any information or would give himself away. A few minutes later the red banded turtle found Casey having a beer on the back porch, "Yo, Raph, what's up?" He held up the can, "Ya want one?" The turtle shook his head and stepped up next to his friend.

He held up the flower, feeling like an idiot, "Do ya know anything about this? Someone's been leaving me stuff on my punching bag."

Casey gave Raph an odd look, "They left ya a flower?" Raph nodded in response to his friend's question and growled when a slow smile broke over Casey's face. "S'not funny, man!" Raph protested.

Casey guffawed and Raph punched him in the arm. His friend tried to regain his composure and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes, "Looks like someone's got a crush on ya Raphie-boy." Raph punched his friend again, "If I find out you're messin' with me- You're a dead man, Jones!" The terrapin stormed into the house and slammed the door behind him. 

                                                                                                                  ***

The next day, Raph found another torn page on his punching bag.

_ There is no angle _

_ The world can assume which the love in my _

_ Eye cannot make into a symbol of love. _

_ Even the precise geometry _

_ Of his hand, when I gaze at it, _

_ Dissolves me into water and I flow away in _

_ A flood of love.* _

"Wow, this is some sappy shit," Raph said aloud, after reading over the short prose. He turned it over and this time there was something else scrawled on the back. It said 'Here. Midnight.' Good. Finally, thought Raphael. They could quit messing around and get this shit out in the open. He would set Mikey or Casey, or whoever straight.

                                                                                                                 ***

Raphael found himself anxiously awaiting midnight. He kept eyeing his brothers and best friend but no one was giving anything away. At midnight when Raph assumed everyone was either sleeping or otherwise occupied, he slipped from the farmhouse and crept across the yard to the barn. He slid inside soundlessly and shut the door behind him plunging the inside into darkness.

"Here I am," Raph announced. "Game's over. It's been real fun, but ya can't keep leaving me little notes like some love sick school girl, ok? That's messed up," he spoke into the darkness, fully expecting Mikey or Casey to jump out at him. Raph could sense someone was there. "Alright, turn on a damn light," he demanded hotly.  

The glow from a phone cut through the darkness and as it turned to illuminate the other person, Raph stared in bewilderment. "D-Don? What the heck are ya are doin' here!? I thought-"

Donatello crossed his arms over his plastron, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Raph cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uh, no - yeah. I don't know… Someone's been leaving me stupid poems and shit, and I thought I was finally gonna get to tell 'em off."

"Mm-hm," Donatello nodded. "Did it occur to you it might not be Mikey, or Casey? Surely you didn't suspect Leo?"

Realization dawned slowly on Raphael, "Wha- It was you? Why would ya do that Donnie?"

Donnie smiled nervously and looked down at the ground, "It wasn't supposed to be funny. But I guess I should have known you would think it was a prank."

Now Raph's heart was pounding and he could feel butterflies in the pit of his belly. A picture was slowly coming together but he wasn't convinced he was seeing things right. He stood frozen, his shaky breaths filling the dark silence in the barn.

"I like you," Donnie started, still pressing his middle fingers together in what was no doubt nervousness. "No, that's not right -  _ I love you _ . And Mikey finally convinced me I needed to tell you," the genius turtle stepped closer to Raph and pressed a tentative hand to his brother's plastron. "What- um, what do you think about that, Raph?"

There was a stretch of silence before Raphael responded, "Good. I feel good. It's good-" he stumbled over his words, before clearing his throat again. His hand wrapped around Donnie's out of its own volition. Was this real? Was his brother really confessing feelings of love, for  _ him _ ?

Donnie smiled shyly, his face partly illuminated by the small light coming from the shell cell, "I'm going to kiss you now, ok?"

Raphael nodded mutely and before he knew it, his brother's lips were pressing against his own and he could taste all that was Donatello. He was sweet and salty, and with just a hint of coffee. The kiss was short and sloppy, but as soon as they parted Raph knew he wanted another. He wrapped an arm around Donatello's neck and pulled him close once again. The light from the cell phone went out, leaving the two terrapins to discover each other's hidden feelings in the darkness.

* The first is an excerpt from Mary Carolyn Davies “Love Song” and the second Elizabeth Smart,  _ By Grand Central Station I Sat Down and Wept _


End file.
